Please Forgive Me
by drewdog302
Summary: Takes place after "I Still Love you". After Jenna reunites and regains her trust with Balto, but she is still trying to regain her trust with Kodi,Saba,and Dingo and she goes to apologize to them will they listen.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the events of my story" _I Still Love You"_ and if I'm going tell you right now this chapter may contain some very harsh and darkwords andif you don't wish to view them then don't read this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1. Hurt**_

* * *

No matter what happened the huskyJenna always loved Balto even though she broke up with them at first Jenna didn't even care about breaking Balto's heart but a couple months later she start to feel guilty about itbut after her boyfriend (Now  
her Ex-Boyfriend) Jethro find out that Jenna still loved Balto he abused her and broke up with her Jenna ran off in tears and she reunited with her true love Balto.

It's been two days since Jenna reunited with Balto but she lost her trust with her kids Kodi,Saba,andDingo every time she tried to confess to Kodi and the others that she was reunited with Balto they just didn't listen and they would always say  
mean things to her and that always made Jenna run off in tears.

* * *

 _ **Just two months after reuniting with Balto...**_  
 _ **  
**_

Kodi was in the mill he cringed when he heard Jenna's voice echo in his head _I swear if I see that stupidwitch I'm gonna..._ Kodi thought his mind was filled with pure anger and rage he thought his mother loved his father but no matter how  
hard Jenna begged him and his brother and sister he refused to forgive her.

Just then Saba and Dingocame in "Kodi." said Dingo and Saba"Hey guyswhat's up?" Kodi asked "Dad wants to see us immediately." Saba replied "Okay I'm coming." Kodi said before getting up and following his brother and sister.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_  
 _ **  
**_

Kodi,Saba,and Dingo arrived at Balto's boat and walked up the ramp and saw there wolfdog father waiting for them "Dad what's going on Nathan told us to get here." Dingo asked.

"Well there's someone who wants to apologize to you." Balto explained then Jenna came out of the cabin and walked up to Balto's side "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Saba screamed her tone scared Jenna so much that she moved closer to Balto's side because she  
felt safe next to him.

"Calm down it's okay your mother has made up her mind." Balto said "Dad I can't believeyou accepted HER apology." Dingo said "Kodiak,Sabara,Dingo just listen." Jenna begged "Alright Mom what's so important we want to hear." Kodi said rolling his  
eyes spontaneouslytears started to form in Jenna's amber eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Jenna sobbed then Saba laugh"Sorry?! First youbroke Dad's heart then you cheated on him with Steele,and Jethro and all you say is SORRY well that isn't enough." She laughed with a low growl.

Jenna was now sobbing uncontrollably now Balto then stroked her soft red fur to comfort his beloved matehe then shot a dirty look at Saba "Sabara you take that back at once." Balto growled "No Dad plus she not even my mother anymore." Saba growled  
back.

"*Sniff* Kids please stopI love you all what happened to the *Sniff* kind,and compassionatepups Igave birth to?" Jenna sniffed "Well they disappeared after their idiotic mother broke their fathers heart." Dingo snarled "You know what  
how about we just talk this out Kodi you go first." Balto said Kodi rolled his eyes again and smirked.

"Great can't wait to see how this works out." Kodi saidmenacingly "Kodiak please..." Jenna started "Kodiak,Kodiak,Kodiak for last time Mom my name is Kodi." Kodi growled but before Jenna could reply Sabalet out the most hurtful thing  
that she had ever said in her whole life "MOM WE DON'T FORGIVE YOU AND WE'LL NEVER FORGIVE I JUST WISH YOU JUST DIE!" Saba shouted.

Jenna felt her heart break into pieces she started to tear up again"H-how c-could you s-s-say t-that." She stammered before bolting into the cabin and sobbed uncontrollably she was crying so hard thatBalto canhear hismate crying.

Balto couldn't believe this all Jenna wanted was her kids to forgive herbut instead she was rejected and her own daughter just said that she hopes that Jenna would die Balto turned around and looked at his children "Yeah that's right Mom cry  
it up in there like a baby would." Kodi called.

Balto couldn't stand this anymore he then let out a low growl "What?" Kodi asked "I can't believe how selfish you all are." Balto replied "She's the one whose selfish she broke your heart." Dingo said "OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT SHE APOLOGIZED TO  
ME AND I ACCEPTED IT WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME?!" Balto snapped "Dad wake up Mom is just a cheating snitch." Kodi snapped.

"You know whatI had enough of this all three of you are grounded until you apologize to your mother." Balto said this caused Saba,Kodi,and Dingo to lower their heads and they walked away slowly.

Balto then walked into the cabin to comfort Jenna.

* * *

 **Okay Kodi and the others are jerks but they will regret their actions later but hope you like the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Comfort**_

* * *

Balto walked into the cabin of his boat and he saw Jenna hiding underneath the blanket sobbing uncontrollably hard he laid down next to her to comfort her and also to apologize.

"Jenna I'm so sorry I just *sigh* I just wanted to help." Balto said.

Jenna sniffed and looked at her mate.

"No B-Balto it's not you who should be sorry it's them who should be sorry." Jenna said with a sniff

Balto the stroked Jenna's soft red fur to comfort her Jenna then started to break down again when she heard the hurtful words that Saba said to her _I JUST WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!_

"I just wished that I've never broken up with you then I wouldn't be in this mess." Jenna stuttered.

"It's okay Jenna you apologized to me and I accepted that apology and I promise you Jen that'll get out of this mess no matter what." Balto soothed stroking her back

"But Balto I've going through so much pain and suffering I just wish that Kodi, Saba, and Dingo would just accept my apology and all they say is that they wish that'll just die." Jenna said

tears came to her amber eyes.

"Oh Balto h-how c-could t-they have said that" Jenna sobbed she then buried her face in Balto's side and sobbed.

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhh It's okay Jenna I'm right here don't cry." Balto said he then embraced Jenna in tight hug making shooshing sounds to lesson Jenna's tears.

* * *

Kodi, Saba, and Dingo were in the boiler room Saba was laying down on a crate, Dingo was laying down on the wooden floor, Kodi was pacing back and forth grunting and swearing Jenna's name under his breath.

"I CAN'T BEILEVE DAD GROUNDED US BECAUSE WE TOLD THAT STUPID DUMB MUTT WHAT SHE DESERVED!" Kodi Yelled at the top of his lungs

" I just hope she would just die." Saba said

Dingo then realized what he was doing was wrong his mother went through so much pain and suffering and all he did was reject her.

"Uh guys don't you think that's a little dark?" Dingo asked.

"What did you just say?!" Saba asked.

"I said 'Don't you think that's a little dark.'' Dingo said .

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Kodi said.

"Guys what if Dad is right what we are being selfish." Dingo said.

"MOM'S THE ONE WHOSE SELFISH SHE'S THE ONE WHO BROKE DAD'S..." Saba started but was cut off by Dingo.

"WOULD SHUT UP ABOUT THAT OUR MOTHER WENT THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING AND YOUR HOPING THAT SHE'LL DIE WHSOE BEING SELFISH NOW HUH!" Dingo growled.

Dingo then got up and he walked out the door of the boiler room.

"Dingo where are you going?" Kodi asked.

Dingo stopped he turned around and faced his brother

"I'm going to go apologize to Mom and if any of you two want to join me is welcome." Dingo said.

Dingo then turned around and walked away leaving Kodi and Saba completely speechless

* * *

 _ **Seems like Dingo is the one who is going to apologize to Balto and Jenna right now but what about Kodi and Saba? Looks like we'll find out in Chapter 3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. Dingo Redeems**_

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Balto and Jenna were laying down in the cabin to Balto's boat. Balto was sound asleep Jenna wasn't she haven't eaten or slept well since the evening Kodi, Saba, and Dingo broke her heart. Jenna just sighed she just wished that she never broke up with Balto then she wouldn't be in this mess she lost everything because of it.

 _No that's not true I have Balto I apologized to him and he accepted it I should be glad and blessed that I have my true love back._ Jenna thought she then snuggled close to Balto's side and she tried her best to fall asleep just as she was about to dose off when she heard someone walk up the ramp.

Jenna started to grow scared she remembered the time she was kidnapped by the Shadow Pack she then shook Balto. "Balto, Balto wake up." Jenna said terrified.

Balto then woke up "Jenna its the middle of the night what's wrong?" Balto asked "Balto something's coming." Jenna said Balto's eyes widen when he heard Jenna say that.

"Jenna stay in here I'm going to see what the noise is." Balto explained Jenna nodded and she did as she was told.

Balto walked up to door he bared his teeth and prepared himself to pounce on the intruder.

Once the mysterious person was clean view Balto jumped on the intruder "WHO ARE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he demanded "What Dad its me Dingo." the intruder explained. "Dingo? what are you doing here shouldn't you be at home asleep?" Balto asked he released Dingo "I couldn't sleep I just *sigh* where's Mom?" Dingo said with a sigh "Mom's in the cabin why?" Balto asked.

* * *

"You mean it?" Jenna asked "Yes Mom I forgive you for cheating on Dad and I'm also very sorry for treating you like an idiot I should have listened you from before." Dingo said Jenna the nodded "Its okay Dingo I forgive you." Jenna said with smile "Now go home Dingo and get some rest you deserve it." Balto said "Thanks Dad, thanks Mom I'll see you guys tomorrow Goodnight." Dingo said he nuzzled his parents one last time before walking down the ramp to his father's boat and he walked home.

Once Dingo left Balto and Jenna went back into the cabin. Balto took a very warm and soft blanket and he wrapped it around him and Jenna, Jenna felt so warm she snuggled closer to Balto to feel his warm fur _His fur is so soft and warm_ Jenna thought Balto then laid his jaw on Jenna's head and he stroked her soft red fur with his paws "Goodnight Jen I love you." Balto said "I love you too Balto goodnight." Jenna said then the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Kodi and Saba were the town's storage room Kodi was sound asleep but Saba wasn't she was busy thinking about what Dingo said about her and Kodi being the selfish ones Saba haven't even thought about what she said to her mother until now.

Saba felt a dark pain in her chest when the hurtful words she said to Jenna echoed in her head _I JUST WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE_ _!_ Saba knew how easily her mother can be affected by hurtful words tears came to Saba's ocean blue eyes _How could've had said that Mom I'm so sorry._ She thought. Saba then silently cried she cried herself to sleep she didn't have dreams she had nightmares.

* * *

 _ **Looks like Saba is going to redeem herself next what abut Kodi we'll find out in chapter 4.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait I've been busy working with Kodiwolf321 on "Nome Is Strange" but anyway here's Chapter 4 of "Please Forgive Me" Also if you don't like a mean Kodi then I recommend not to read this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4. Saba redeems**_

* * *

The next morning Saba didn't eat breakfast she was super guilty about what she said to her mother.

She was afraid to redeemherself to Jenna becauseKodi would scold her for goingagainst his back.

If Saba didn't redeem herself she was gonnaslip into depression if she didn't get her mind off her guilt and regret.

Kodi must have heard her sniffling because he walked up to her to see what was up.

"Saba are you okay you've been quiet for a while?" Kodi asked.

Saba then had two choices tell the truth or lie.

Saba decided to tell the truth "Kodi remember what Dingo said about us being selfish?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Kodi replied "Well I think that he's right what if we are selfish." Saba said.

"So your joining the other side too?" Kodi asked his eyes narrowed.

"No,no,no it's not that I think that we should apologize to..." Saba started but she didn't finish because Kodi gave Saba a huge slap on the cheek.

Saba recovered from the slap and she looked at Kodi sternly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Saba shouted.

"YOU KNOW SABA YOU AND DINGO ARE BLIND AS BATS OUR MOTHER IS SELFISH AND UNCARING SHE DESERVES TO BE ABUSED AND SUFFER!" Kodi shouted back.

Tears came to Saba's ocean blue eyes "I can't believe you can say such a thing." Saba said.

Kodi then slapped Saba this time ten times harder Saba then started to cry uncontrollably as areddish pink mark started to form on her cheek.

"Does it hurt I'm sorry." Kodi said mockingly.

Kodi then punched Saba in the eye Saba fell to the ground.

Kodi laughed as he watched Saba struggle to stand

"This is laughable your weak just like your mother." Kodi said he then raised his paw ready to slap Saba again but she caught his paw.

"Stop laughing this what how our mother felt when she was being abused." Saba said she then got up and started to limp out of the boiler room.

"Sis where you going?" Kodi asked.

Saba turned around and she faced her brother.

"I'm going to apologize to Mom." Saba said she then kept limping.

* * *

 _ **With Balto and Jenna...**_

Balto and Jenna were laying down on the beaten floor of the boat Jenna was laying in Balto's strong embrace.

Jenna was depressed because the other night she had a nightmare that Balto didn't forgive her for breaking up with him and not that just that it was that what Saba said to her _I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!_ it was stuck in her head.

Balto reassured her that no matter what happens he'll always love her but he was worried that Jenna would start to have suicidal thoughts if she didn't get her minds off her painful past.

"You want to watch the sunrise it's very pretty..." Balto started but he was cut off by Jenna.

"Balto please...please just hold me." Jenna said.

Balto then nodded and he held Jennain a very tight embrace.

After a few minutes Jenna smiled and felt the suicidal thoughts go away when as Balto felt Balto's warm fur.

During her times Jenna always counted on Balto to make her smile.

but the nice feeling was cut off when Balto and Jenna heard someone scratch at the door.

"Come in." Balto said.

Then the door opened and a bright red husky limped into room (Saba).

Saba had tears in her eyes "Saba what are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

* * *

"You mean it." Jenna said "Yes Mom I forgive you for breaking up with Dad." Saba said.

Tears started to slide down Saba's cheeks "Mom I'm also sorry for wishing that you'll die please forgive me." Saba sobbed.

"It's okay Saba you just lost your temper." Jenna said.

Saba then looked into her mother's amber eyes.

Jenna noticed Saba had a black eye.

"Saba what happened to your eye?" She asked "It wasKodi punched me when I said I was going to redeem." Saba said.

"He did what?!" Balto shouted "He hit me." Saba said.

Saba started to cry when she remembered what Kodi said to her _Your weak just like your mom._

 __

Jenna and Baltolaid down next to her and started to comfort Saba as she cried next to her parents

* * *

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. An unexpected visitor**

* * *

As Saba laid their crying Jenna was doing what ever she could to comfort her.

 _How does he make this look so easy Balto comforts me all the time he makes it look very easy._ Jenna thought

"Shhhhh Sabara it's okay it's all over." Jenna said to comfort her daughter.

Saba sniffed "Mom I just don't get why Kodi is so mean he was all caring and gentle and now it's like a demon possessed my brother." Saba said to her mother.

Then Balto gave Saba an ice bag "Here Saba place this on your black eye that should prevent it from being infected." He explained.

Saba then placed the ice bag on her throbbing eye but tears were streaming down her face.

Jenna sighed just like Balto hated seeing her cry Jenna hated seeing her children cry she then nuzzled Saba to comfort her.

Balto just stood there watching his beloved mate comfort her beloved daughter _She's suchan amazing mother._ He thought as he thought of those times when he comforted Jenna.

Eventually Saba stopped crying she then fell asleep next to her mother's side Balto then laid down next to Jenna.

"Jenna I'm very proud of you." Balto said to her.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because Jen you did whatever you could to comfort our daughter just likeI do whenever you needed to be comforted." Balto replied.

Jenna smiled she was glad her mate was proud of her. Whatever what was leftof the pain and regret she remembered suddenly vanished as she looked into Balto's handsome brown eyesshe leaned in to nuzzle him.

Then they were intrupped by someone stratching at the door.

"Come in." Balto said.

Then the door nudged open and Dingo walked in.

"Dingo what's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"Well uh...you'll see." Dingo said then he moved aside.

Then a sandy-grey furred wolfdog with light tan underbelly and with cyrstal blue eyeswalked in it took Balto and Jenna at least two seconds to realize it was their daughter...Aleu.

Jenna shook her head in disbelief was she dreaming or was this reality.

"Aleu is that really you?" Jenna asked

Aleu nodded, tears of joy started to flow down both Balto and Jenna's eyes.

They ran up to Aleu and hugged her Aleu smiled and she hugged her parentsback.

"It's nice to see you all." Aleu said.

"Aleu why did you come back and how's the pack doing?" Balto asked.

Aleu sighed deeply "The pack...we were ambushed by hunters everyone fell to the ground...dead I was the only one to escape later I met a NA Air Force tracking wolf named James he later became my mate we came here for a better life." Aleu said.

"And where's James?" Jenna asked.

"He's talking to his friends in the NA military." Aleu replied.

Then Balto, Jenna, and Dingo noticed that Aleu's belly was bulging.

"Whoa how much have you've eating Sis." Dingo said.

"Do you really need to pre-stuff yourself." Jenna said blushing.

"Don't worry Aleu We'll fix you up." Balto laughed.

Aleu found that offensive about being called fatbut she just laughed along with them.

"Very funny guys but'sit's not food I'm pregnant." Aleu said.

"Wait Aleu your saying I'm gonna be a..." Dingo started.

"Yes Dingo your going to be an uncle." Aleu said rubbing her bulging belly with one ofher front paws.

Aleu smiled when she felt little kick inside of her.

"Um Aleu I know this may sound weird mind if I...uh." Dingo started.

"Oh sure go ahead you can feel." Aleu replied.

Dingo then walked up to Aleu and placed a paw on her belly and Dingo immediately felt the unborn life kick around inside ofAleu.

"Oh I feel him or heralright wow a little fiesty one too." Dingo said as he felt Aleu's unborn pup kick around inside her.

"How much longer until your due?" Jenna asked Aleu.

"Hmmm about3 weeks then I'll be able to see my pup's beautiful face." Aleu said rubbing her belly again.

"Well congratulations Aleu." Balto said.

"Thanks Papa." Aleu said.

Then Saba woke up she too was shocked to see Aleu.

Aleu explained her pregnancy to Saba and like Dingo Aleu allowed Saba to feel her unborn pup kick inside of her.

"So Siswhat are you hoping for?" Saba asked Aleu.

"Well I'm hoping for a son I think I'll call him Leo." Aleu said she smiled when she felt a little kick.

Aleu then looked around "Where's Kodi?" Aleu asked.

"You mean that jerk?" Dingo said "What do mean jerk?" Aleu asked "Kodi's been acting selfish to us lately." Saba replied.

Aleu then gasped she couldn't believe this her own brother was treating everyone like garbage she then turned to the door.

"Aleu where are you going?"Balto asked Aleu turned around.

"I'm gonna go talk some sense into Kodi." Aleu said before continuing her way to town.

* * *

 **More later...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!(well Thanksgiving was probably yesterday by the time you read this) and here's Chapter 6 of " _Please Forgive Me"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Confessions**

* * *

Kodi was in the boiler room of Nome he was cursing and swearing Jenna, Saba, and Dingo's names under his breath when he heard a mysterious but yet similar voice say "Kodi."(It wasAleu).

Kodi jerked his head around and saw Aleu standing in the door way Kodi was shocked.

"Aleu is that reallyyou?" Kodi asked.

"No Kodi is that really you what terrible and evil demon possessed my brother?" Aleu asked.

"What are you talking about Sis." Kodi asked.

Anger was starting boil inside ofAleu's head.

"Don't you dare lie to me Dingo,Saba, MamaandPapa told me everything." Aleu growled.

"Look Aleu, maybe I wouldn't be so angry at Mom if you didn't join that pack when should have came home where you belong." Kodi growled.

"IT WAS MY CHOICE AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME THE PACK WOULD HAVE STARVED TO DEATH!" Aleu shouted at the top of her lungs.

Aleu then felt a little kick inside of her Aleu guessed that her unborn pup was telling his mother to calm down Aleu then rubbed her stomach as if was she was saying _Okay I'll calm down._

 __

"This all your fault for starting this mess and loose some weight fatty." Kodi snarled.

Aleu found that sentence very offensive for being accused of this and also for be called fat.

"My fault hmmmm, you think it's my fault that our motherregretted her decision of dumping our father and apologizing to him and them becoming mates again." Aleu said.

Kodi felt speechless when Aleusaid that.

Aleu then turned around and made her way to the door.

"And just to let you know Kodi our mother is heartbroken and it's not her your sister is heartbroken and if would just redeem yourself they'll forgive youthink about thatand also one more thingI'm not fat I'm pregnant." Aleu said.

Then Aleu left leaving Kodi completely speechless.

Kodi then thought about it _She's right but I can't redeem myself rightI'm just gonna have to wait for the right moment._

* * *

 **Looks like Kodi has decided to redeem himself looks like we'll find out in Chapter 7**  
 **  
**

 **Also sorry if it's too short.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be the first to last chapter of "** ** _Please Forgive Me"_** **I honestly had a lot of fun typing the story for you. You all mean a lot to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7. Kodi Redeems**_

* * *

It wasthree weekssince Aleu scolded Kodi for being selfish to his mother, and sister.

Balto and was with Jenna taking a little walk through the park they guessed this would probably be the only time they could go on a walk just the two of them because Dingo's owner was knocked out with the flu, Saba was hanging out with her friends, and  
/Aleu and James were at the vet for Aleu's checkup.

The three weeks were up andAleu was going to be due any day now. Aleu and James were excited to be parentsDingo, and Saba were excited to be an aunt and uncle.

Balto and Jenna were sitting in their favorite spot in the whole park it was a little and on the top was a spruce tree and it overlooked a lake and a field.

"Oh Balto it's so beautiful." Jenna said taking in the view.

"Not as beautiful as you Jen." Balto said.

"Oh Balto." Jenna giggled.

Jenna then move closer to Balto when she did she felt that feeling of love she then instantly knewthat she won't break up with Balto again she smiled.

"Balto I love so much." Jenna said smiling.

Balto huggedJenna tightly and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Jen." Balto said.

"Balto I want to saythank you for being there for me in my hard times I needed to feel you and I still need to feel you." Jenna said.

Balto held her tighter.

"Well Jenna I promise youthat'll I get you out of this mess no matter what?" Balto replied.

"Well at least we're mates again." Jenna said her smiled widened.

"And nothing can splitus up." Balto said.

Balto and Jenna leaned in to kiss but then...

"Yeah except for me!" said a mysterious voice.

Balto and Jenna jerked theirheads around and saw a brick red husky with purple eyes it took both Balto and Jenna to realize it was Jenna's ex-boyfriend Jethro.

"Hello lovebirds did I ruin an important moment." Jethro said menacingly.

Balto pulled Jenna close to him and he held her tightly.

"No Jethro your nottaking Jenna." Balto said.

"Look wolfdog you and Jenna aren't perfect for each other and I'm gonna make you pay for stealing my Jen." Jethro said baring his teeth at Balto.

Balto felt insulted for being told that he and Jenna weren't perfect for each other Jenna felt the same way she then broke out of Balto's embrace and she growled at Jethro.

"Don't call me Jen Jethro only Balto calls me that." She growled.

Jenna then charged at Jethro but Jethro grabbed her orange scarf and he threw her into the tree her paw slammed against the tree trunkJenna yelped in pain.

"JENNA!" Balto shouted he ran to his mates aid.

"Jenna are you okay?" Balto asked.

"Not really Balto I think he sprainedmy ankle." Jenna replied.

"Balto give me a favor and beatthe heck out of him." Jenna said.

Balto nodded and he charged at JethroJenna could do nothing but just watch her mate and ex-boyfriend bite,stratched, and tackle each other.

Then Balto was then pinned to the ground he tried to squirm but it was no use.

"After I kill you Jenna will be mine." Jethro said mockingly.

"Why would my sweet Jenna want to be someone who abused her and broke up with her?" Balto asked.

"Shut up!" Jethro shouted.

Then everything went silent for Jenna when Jethro sunk his fangs into Balto's neck tears came to Jenna's amber eyes.

"BALTO NO!" Jenna sobbed.

Jethro huffed "I expected you to squirm more it pathetic." He said he then spat at Balto disgusted at the sight of him.

Jethro then walked up Jenna.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jenna screamed.

"Too bad now time for you to join your mate." Jethro snarled

Jethro then opened his mouth and prepared to sink his fangs into Jenna's neck.

then out of nowhere someone shouted "NO!" Jethro turned around and he was tackled by a brownish red husky with dark brown eyes (Kodi).

"Kodi?" Jenna asked.

Kodi then pinned Jethro down.

"Listen to me you touch or hurt anyone in one in my family again I swearI'll make your life miserable you got it." Kodi snarled Jethro nodded Kodi then realsed Jethro.

"Get out of here!" Kodi growled.

Then like a chicken Jethro took off running.

Kodi then turned his attention to his mother.

"Mom are you okay?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah I'm okay but Dad's hurt." Jenna said.

* * *

Jenna and Kodi were trying their best to wake Balto up but nothing was working Jenna was sobbing buckets of tears.

"BALTO OPEN YOUR EYES,BALTO OPEN YOUR EYES,BALTO OPEN YOUR EYES PLEASE!" Jenna sobbedshaking Balto to wake him up.

Jenna then laid down next her mate and cried Kodi wanted to comfort her but Jennadidn't forgive him yethe sighed and watched his mother cry next to his father.

Jenna didn't bare to move she wanted to be next to Balto for one last time she closed her eyes and cried.

Jenna laid there for a few minutes when she felt something lick her cheek she opened her eyes and she saw Balto licking her cheek.

"BALTO!" She shouted and she nuzzled his chest Balto smiled and he nuzzled her back.

"Thank goodness your alive I thought I lost you for good." Jenna said.

"It's okay Jenna it's over now I'm okay." Balto said.

"Wait where's Jethro?" Balto asked.

"He's gone Balto he won't be bothering us anymore Kodi took care of him." Jenna replied.

"Guys I want to say something." Kodi said

* * *

"You mean it." said Jenna, Saba, and Dingo

"Yes guys I'm so sorry for being such a jerk." Kodi said.

"It's okay Kodiak we forgive you." Jenna smiled.

Kodi smiled and he nuzzled Jenna then Saba, then he nuzzled Dingo and he, Jenna, Balto, Saba, andDingo hung out for the rest of the day like a real family does

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ ****_

Kodi was enjoying the midday sun on Balto's boatwhen Aleu walked up to him.

"Hey Sis." Kodi said.

"Hey Kodi." Aleu said.

Kodi nuzzled his sister hello.

"So how did the checkup?" Kodi asked.

"It was okay I'm due in 23 hours." Aleu said rubbing her bulging belly with her paws.

"Man I can't believe in 23 hours I'm gonna be an Uncle." Kodi said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll be an awesome mother andman I just want to see my pup's beautiful face." Aleu said still rubbing her belly.

Then Aleu started to feel cramps inside of her stomach she gritted her teeth in pain. 

_What noit can't be my pup is coming right now!_ Aleu thought.

"Aleu what's wrong?" Kodi asked.

"Kodi...I...think my water just broke!" Aleu cried in pain.

Kodi's eyes widen when he heard that.

"Hold on Sis I'm gonna get you the vets." Kodi said.

Aleu shook her head rapidly.

"No Kodi there's no time my pups coming right now." Aleu said.

"What do you want me to do?" Kodi asked.

"Get...me James and the others." Aleu said.

Kodi nodded and he took off to get others as Aleu laid down making moans and groans of pain.

* * *

 **Aleu will have her pup in the Epilogue.**


	8. Epilogue

"AGH!" Aleu screamed she was giving birth to her pup she wasn't pushing hard enough but it still hurt like heck.

Just then Kodi arrived with Balto,Jenna, Saba, Dingo, and James.

"James...thank god your...here." Aleu said painfully.

James walked up to Aleu and laid down next to her

"It's okay Aleu I'll be right here the whole way." James said.

"We practiced this before just breathe...and push." James ordered.

Aleu pushed with all her might and let out the loudest scream of pain thatin her, and family heardentire life.

Jenna knew how Aleu felt she remembered when she gave birth to Aleu, along with Kodi, Dingo, Saba it was one of the painful and somehow the moments in her life.

"I...can't...do...it." Aleu said with tears of pain streaming her muzzle.

"Don't say that Aleu you can do it." Jenna said.

Aleu then turned to James.

"Jamesit hurts so much!" Aleu cried in pain.

"I know it hurts but you just need to keep breathing." James added

Aleu keep pushing letting out howls of pain.

Then they all heard whimpering when Aleu's pup popped out of her the pup was coffee brown with a gray stomach (Leo).

"I'm glad it's over." Aleu said panting from her delivery.

"He's so beautiful Aleu like you." James said.

"And you." Aleu said she then nuzzled James

Then Aleu's newbornpup started to whimper in sadness because he was scared of his surroundings.

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhh it okay Mommy's here." Aleu said she nuzzled her pup gently with her nose.

The pup then accepted Aleu as his mother-figure.

James was next he nuzzled his newborn son with his nose gently making himthe pup's father-figure.

"Aleu I'm gonna head out and finish my patrols I'll come back and check on you and the pup when I finish up but for nowyou get some rest okay I love you." James said.

"I love you too James." Aleu said.

James smiled and he nuzzled Aleu one last time and he walked out the door.

Saba, Kodi,and Dingo congratulated Aleu one last time before leaving the boat as well.

Balto and Jenna walked up to Aleu.

"He's so adorable Aleu congratulations." Jenna said.

"Thank you Mama I could never be so happier in my life." Aleu said smiling downat her pup.

"Get some rest Aleu you've earned it." Balto said.

Aleu watchedher newborn curl up next to his mother.

"Sleep dreams...my little Leo." Aleu saidin a soft voice she started to make humming sounds to try and make Leofall asleep.

* * *

 _ **That night...**_

 _ ****_  
Balto and Jenna were once again in thepark in their favorite spot.

They were laying down under the tree Jenna snuggled close to Balto's side

"Balto thank you for being there for me during this difficult time I needed to feel you and I still do." Jenna said with a smile.

Balto stroked her soft red fur with his paw.

"Well didn't I promise you I'll be there with you the whole way?" Balto chuckled.

"Balto can you please hold me?" Jenna asked.

Balto nodded and he held Jenna tightly.

Jenna then rubbed her nose against Balto's nose.

"Well at least we're mates again." Jenna said.

"And nothing will separate us apart ever again." Balto said rubbing her nose.

"I love you Balto." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jen." Balto said.

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **There we go "** _ **Please Forgive Me"**_ **is all finished up I honestly had a lot of fun making the story for you and it took a long time for me to put it together.**

 ****

 **I do plan on making a sequel real soon but for now that's "** _ **Please Forgive Me**_ **".**

 ****

 **Anyway Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Saba, Dingo, andAleu are property of Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And the characters James, Leo, and Jethro are all characters made by me and can't be used without my permission.**

 ****

 **And if your interested in more awesome content check my channel on YouTube Nexus467! See ya next time!  
**


End file.
